Gift Of The Snow Fury
by XenoXx
Summary: It's the Snoggletog season again on Berk, and things are going great. That is, until, Toothless and Cammy find two Snow Furies in Berk's forest. Toothless starts having specific memories about one of them, and Stormfly becomes jealous of Toothless' new friend. How will things play out for them?
1. Chapter 1: Similar Species

**I'm back everyone. This story will not affect the main storyline that much; it's just here because I felt like writing something like this. It takes place after Epsilon and Razorwing came to Berk, so yes you will see everyone else there too. Also, almost all of my stories will include at least one OC from a previous story. Almost all of them, some will have completely new characters.**

**Also thank you to**

**Unknown (Guest)**

**for the review on Life On Berk. It meant a lot.**

**So here we go, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Similar Species

*Berk Forest Mid-day*

Toothless' P.O.V

It was the Snoggletog season here on Berk, and the land was covered with snow. I walked through the forest with the snow between my claws. It was a good feeling, but cold, which was one downside. I went to the forest in hopes of finding something new and exciting. It reminded me of the time I found some snowy peaks a few weeks after I had left the Isle of Night, but there was one thing about that memory that I just couldn't remember. Was it something that happened… someone I met? I don't know. All I could remember about it, was that I made a promise. But what?

"_**I should stop thinking about those times; it's not far off from the Red Death," **_I thought to myself. I shook off the thought and continued looking for anything interesting.

"**Alpha Toothless!" **A voice called. I turned around and saw Cammy running towards me. I smiled as she bowed down.

"**Oh come on, Cammy. You don't have to act like that, you're a good friend of mine," **I said. Cammy got back up then sat down in the snow.

"**Sure thing Toothless," **Cammy said. I turned around and started walking; Cammy came to my side, **"Whatchya looking for?" **She said.

"**I don't know. Anything interesting," **I said, **"Why are you here young one?" **I asked. Cammy looked up at me.

"**I wanted to ask some things about Stormblaze," **She said. I turned my head to her in curiosity.

"**What is it?" **I asked. Cammy never approached me and engaged in conversation like this before.

"**Well… I just wanted to know..." **Cammy turned her head away sheepishly, **"Do you think he likes me?" **She asked. I stopped walking, taken aback by her question. She walked ahead but turned around to look at me.

"**Well, maybe," **I said. Cammy smiled slightly, **"He's very secretive about his life," **I said, looking up. Cammy chuckled.

"**Tell me about it," **She said. I looked back down at her.

"**Do YOU like him?" **I asked, teasing her. Cammy panicked and shifted around on the spot.

"**What no. I mean… maybe. Umm," **She hesitated. I smiled at her reaction.

"**I'm just joking," **I said. Cammy seemed to calm down, **"Come on," **I said, walking in a different direction. I then walked into something on the snow and tripped over it, landing on my face.

"**Are you okay?" **Cammy asked. I got up.

"**Yeah," **I looked at what I tripped over and saw a pile of snow, **"What the hell."** I used my paw to brush the snow. I jumped back as I saw the face of a white dragon, and not just any dragon. It was a Snow Fury.

"**What is it?" **Cammy asked, walking over to my side.

"**It's a Snow Fury." **I said in shock. I noticed Cammy move over to another pile of snow.

"**There's another one here." **She said. I walked over and looked at the Snow Fury. Two Snow Furies? Why were they here on Berk?

Suddenly, the first Snow Fury got up and shook its body, getting the snow off of it. I pushed Cammy with my wing and we both hid behind our own, separate trees. I looked around the tree to look at the Snow Fury.

"**Where am I?" **The Snow Fury asked itself in a feminine voice. I assumed that it was female. The female's head perked up suddenly, **"Snowball" **She exclaimed. The Female turned around and saw the second Snow Fury covered in snow. She walked over, brushed the snow of the Snow Fury, and nudged it to wake it up.

"**Five more minutes." **The Snow Fury said, again with a feminine voice.

"**No, you have to get up. We need to find out where we are." **The one called Snowball then stood up, groaning. I examined the two Snow Furies. They both looked like Night Furies but they had white scales instead of black. The first Snow Fury was thin and sleek in appearance with blue eyes. Common for a Snow Fury. Snowball was a bit thicker than the other Snow Fury and she had orange eyes. I looked at Cammy and motioned to come out from behind the tree. We came out from hiding and approached the two females.

"**You're on Berk." **I said. The Snow Furies turned their attention towards us, before screaming and backing away.

"**Night Furies? No, please, don't hurt us!" **The first one pleaded. I stopped and looked at Cammy, then back to the Snow Furies. I then extended my spines and activated my Alpha glow.

"**We're not going to hurt you." **I said. The two females stopped moving and marvelled at my glowing head and spines, **"As the Alpha, I don't hurt my people." **I said. The Snow Furies then looked shocked.

**You're… the Alpha?" **The first one asked. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them, with my eyes as slits, and looked at the two Snow Furies. They fell back, shaking their heads, trying to get the voice out of their heads. I blinked and my eyes went back to normal. They Snow Furies got up and looked at me.

"**Sorry about that, but I had to be sure that you would believe me." **I said. The Snow Furies then bowed down to me in respect for their Alpha, **"At ease" **I said. They both got back up.

"**So, are you the Alpha of all dragons, or just Night Furies?" **Snowball asked.

"**Snowball! Don't just ask him questions freely. I'm sorry Alpha." **The other Snow Fury said.

"**It's ok, you can ask me as many questions as you like; but don't call me Alpha, call me Toothless." **I said. The first Snow Fury gave me a look that said 'Seriously?'

"**Toothless?" **She questioned. I smiled a bit. That's what everyone says.

"**It's what the humans call him." **Cammy called out, looking a bit jumpy. The Snow Furies looked shocked.

"**Humans?!" **Snowball shouted, **"Why are there humans here?" **She asked.

"**We live with them now. It's been that way for twenty years." **I said. They looked at Cammy and I like we were crazy, **"Would you like to see for yourselves?" **I asked. They exchanged glances before turning to me and nodding.

* * *

*At the Village*

We all landed at the back of the village so we wouldn't get noticed as much. I turned around to the Snow Furies.

"**I didn't catch your names." **I said. The blue eyed one perked her head up.

"**I'm Lightstar, and this is my sister Snowball." **She said. They looked pretty young, Lightstar looked a couple of years younger than me, but Snowball looked much younger.

"**How old are you two?" **I asked. Lightstar gave me a puzzled look, **"Just curious." **I said. Her face went back to normal.

"**Well I'm 33, and Snowball's 16." **Lightstar said. Snowball WAS young. There was something about Lightstar that seemed familiar.

"**I have a strange feeling of Deja-vu when I'm around you Lightstar." **I said. Lightstar's ears perked up.

"**Is that so?"** She asked. I smiled.

"**Yeah; I don't know why, but you just seem so familiar." **I said.

"**Hey sis, there's a human over there." **Snowball said. I turned around and saw Lilly with Durga.

"Mum! Lilly!" Cammy called out. Lilly and Durga turned their heads our way and ran over.

"There you are Cammy." Lilly said.

"Where have you been?" Durga asked, worried. As they had their conversation, I turned back around to Lightstar and Snowball, who looked surprised for some reason.

"**What is it?" **I asked.

"**Did those Night Furies just speak human?" **Lightstar asked. I smiled.

"**Well Cammy could always speak English. Durga, the other Night Fury, she was taught how to speak English." **I explained.

"**So Toothless, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" **Durga asked, walking to my side.

"**Hello Durga. This is Lightstar, and Snowball." **I said, **"They're Snow Furies." **Durga looked intrigued.

"**Oh; is that right?" **Lightstar gave a nod.

"**By the way, are you two mates?" **Lightstar asked. This panicked Durga and I.

"**No they're not." **A female voice said. We turned our heads and saw Stormfly and Stormblaze approach us. Great, what perfect timing, **"Toothless is my mate." **Stormfly said.

"**Oh; I'm sorry. I just assumed." **Lightstar said.

"**It's ok. Besides, there's no way I would ever be Durga's mate." **I said. Durga looked at me menacingly, **"What?" **I asked.

"**Am I not good enough for you?" **Durga asked. I smiled, but I also felt fearful that Durga might scold me.

"**Well I am the Alpha, so no." **I said.

"**I'm pretty sure I'm good enough for you Nightwing." **Durga said. She only ever called me by my real name if she was angry with me.

"**Nope; Stormfly's the only one that's worthy." **I said.

"**Thank you Toothless." **Stormfly said sweetly.

"**Wait a minute; Nightwing?" **Lightstar asked. I turned around to look at her.

"**Yeah; it's my real name." **I said. Lightstar had a look of shock on her face, which was quickly replaced with a look of happiness.

"**It really is you." **She said. I reared back in shock as I realised what she was talking about, **"Nightwing!" **She called out as she rubbed her neck against mine.

"_**That's right. I remember now." **_I thought.

* * *

**Yay, long lost friends! It was originally going to be a story in Life On Berk, but I changed it and gave it its own story, plus Lightstar and Snowball were never going to be in it at first, the original plan was just Snoggletog. It was going to clear up how Yun, Cammy, Durga and all that got special gifts, but I decided that it was boring and I needed something else. But I will include the special gifts that Yun and the others get in this story as well. Also, Life On Berk will continue, but I won't post any chapters on it until I've finished this story, because any future chapters I post on Life On Berk will be set after this story. That's all I wanted to clear up.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys. It means a lot. This chapter explains how Toothless and Lightstar met. Again, thanks for the reviews.**

**Previously, on Gift of The Night Fury:**

"_**It really is you… Nightwing."**_

"_**That's right. I remember now."**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Memories

*The Village*

Toothless' P.O.V

"**Nightwing, I can't believe I found you." **Lightstar said, moving back in front of me, **"We meet again, like we promised." **She said.

"**Excuse me, but what's going on?" **Stormfly asked. Lightstar and I turned around to look at her.

"**Well, Lightstar and I used to be good friends twenty years ago." **I said. I then started to remember about when we first met.

* * *

_Toothless' Flashback_

_*Snowy Mountains Twenty Years Ago*_

_I walked through the snow covered mountains, completely unsure of where to go. It wasn't a snow storm or anything like that, there was just snow on the ground, but I was lost. I hen saw a forest off in the distance. I needed to find some shelter soon, so I started looking there._

_I landed in the snow filled forest and walked forward. After a few minutes of searching, I found a cave in a cliff face. I walked in and looked around._

"**This will be a good place to stay for the night." **_I thought._

"_**Who are you? Why are you here?" **__A voice asked. I turned around and saw a female, white Nigh Fury. My eyes widened in shock. She looked about my age. The female backed up a bit in fear, __**"Oh gods; you're a Night Fury." **__She said. She turned around, about to run away._

"_**Wait!" **__I called out, making the female stop, and turn around, __**"Please, I'm lost and I have nowhere to go. Can I say here for the night?" **__The female looked at me with confusion._

"_**Why would a Night Fury be asking a Snow Fury for help?" **__She asked. So she was a Snow Fury, not a Night Fury._

"_**I'm not like other Night Furies." **__I said. The female smiled._

"_**How so?" **__She asked._

"_**Well for one thing, I didn't kill you on sight." **__I said, smiling. The female nodded._

"_**True; true." **__She said, __**"Anything else?" **__She asked. I thought about it. There was one thing, but I was afraid to admit it._

"_**I was also the weakest on my island." **__I said. The female looked surprised._

"_**You don't look weak." **__She said. That made me amused._

"_**Trust me, I'm not lying." **__I said. A moment of silence passed before, __**"Well, my name is Nightwing." **__I said._

"_**Nice to meet you Nightwing." **__The female said._

"_**What's your name?" **__I asked. She then turned her back to me._

"_**You're going to have to earn the right to know my name." **__She said, straightening out her posture. I was taken aback, and impressed by her pride._

"_**Well I'm going to have to call you something." **__I said. She turned back around and walked passed me, into the cave. I turned around and thought about a name for her. As she laid down a the end of the cave I had some up with something, __**"So why are you by yourself beautiful?" **__I asked, smirking. She then quickly stood back up in surprise._

"_**Don't call me that." **__She ordered. My smirk quickly turned into a grin._

"_**Ok fine. Why are you here though?" **__I asked. She sighed as she lied back down._

"_**I'm running away." **__She said. This surprised me._

"_**What an extraordinary coincidence." **__I said. The female looked up at me with a puzzled look, __**"I'm running away too."**__ She looked intrigued at my statement._

"_**Why are you running away?" **__She asked._

"_**Everything was so unfair, being the weakest just makes you a target for bullying. I tried to get help by having someone train me, but it didn't help that much." **__I said._

"_**I'm sorry." **__She said. I looked up at her._

"_**Why?" **__I asked._

"_**I'm sorry that you were bullied a lot." **__I nodded in understanding._

"_**What about you?" **__I asked. She looked down at the ground._

"_**I'm running away, because my parents wanted me to be someone's mate, even though I didn't love him." **__She said, __**"It's even worse because my parents are the leaders of my clan." **__I realised what that made her._

"_**So that makes you, like a Princess, or something." **__I said. She shrugged._

"_**I guess." **__She said. I then thought of something else to call her, and smiled, __**"What is it?" **__She asked._

"_**Nothing princess." **__I said. She looked at me angrily._

"_**You're not going to stop giving me nicknames until I tell you my name are you?" **__She asked. I shook my head._

"_**Nope" **__I said. Princess chuckled a bit._

"_**I'm feeling a bit tired; we should get to sleep." **__She said. I nodded and lied down a few feet away from her._

"_**Goodnight princess." **__I said, closing my eyes. A few seconds passed._

"_**It's Lightstar." **__Princess said. I perked my head up and looked at her._

"_**What?" **__I asked._

"_**My name; it's Lightstar." **__She said. I laid my head back down on my paws._

"_**Goodnight Lightstar." **__I said._

* * *

*The Great Hall Present Day*

"…and that's how we met." I said. After I had reunited with Lightstar we had gathered Hiccup, Lars and the other dragons in the great hall, and sat around the fire pit.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Hiccup asked.

"I kinda forgot about her until now." I said.

"**Wait, you forgot about me?" **Lightstar asked.

"Well after being controlled by two Alpha dragons, you kinda forget some stuff." I said. Lightstar laughed.

"**Well I didn't forget you." **She said, snuggling up against me, making me feel awkward. I looked over at Stormfly and noticed that she had an angry look on her face. I lightly pushed Lightstar away, **"Hey!" **She exclaimed.

"**I'm sorry." **I said. Lightstar looked upset about me rejecting her, **"Come with me." **I told her, heading towards the door.

"**Where are we going?" **Lightstar asked, following me.

"We're going to talk in private for a moment." I said to the others. After we walked outside I closed the door behind me. When I turned around to speak, I was interrupted by Lightstar kissing me on the lips.

"**I've missed you so much." **She said without breaking the kiss. I pushed her away with my paws.

"**I'm sorry, but we can't do that." **I said. Lightstar looked at me with a sad face.

"**What; why?" **She asked.

"**Things are complicated right now. Like we said, Stormfly's my mate." **I said. This made Lightstar look even sadder.

"**But, you promised me that we'd be together again. You can still keep your promise. Just leave Stormfly and be with me." **Lightstar said. I growled in irritation.

"**There's no way I would do that. For Thor's sake I have a son who's going to take my place as Alpha someday." **I said, raising my voice. Lightstar looked shocked.

"**Fine" **She said in a soft tone, **"I see how it is. Here I thought you were special, but you're just like every other male out there. You're just a selfish, lying bastard." **She said.

"**No, it's not like that." **I said as Lightstar walked passed me, and to the door, **"Wait" **I ordered. Lightstar stopped just before she opened the door, **"There may not be a way that we can be together as a couple, but there is a way that we can be together as good friends. Isn't there?" **Lightstar turned around and smiled.

"**Yeah; sure" **She said. I smiled and walked over to her side, pushing the door open and walking through.

"Sorry about that."I said to everyone.

"That's ok, you didn't keep us waiting." Hiccup said.

"So what's happening with the Snow Furies?" Lars asked. Lightstar and I exchanged glances.

"They're staying." I said. I then heard Stormfly growl. I looked over at her and she walked passed me, towards the door, **"Stormfly what wrong?" **I asked, turning around. Stormfly didn't respond and she just shoved the doors open with force, and walked down the hill.

"**What just happened?" **Lightstar asked.

"**I don't know, but I have to go ask her what's wrong." **I said right before running out the door to go talk to my mate.

* * *

**I'm sorry for updating this so late, I've had my hands full with a lot of stuff. But anyway, see you all next time, XenoX out.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Love

**I'm back! So I got a review that implied that they didn't know that Toothless had a son. My question is: Did you read my previous stories before you read this one or did you see this story and just jump straight in because if you did that, then none of this will make any sense. That's all I wanted to say, now let's get to the story tellin'.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Love

*The Village*

Toothless' P.O.V

I chased after Stormfly, after she ran out of the Great Hall, and I had found her outside the house where we lived. She looked sad for some reason. I approached her slowly.

"**Stormfly; are you ok?" **I asked.

"**Why does she have to stay?" **She asked without looking at me. She sounded annoyed.

"**She's got nowhere to go. I can't just kick her off of Berk." **I said. Stormfly didn't say anything, **"Look, if you're worried that I'll leave you and go with Lightstar, don't." **Stormfly looked at me, **"I love you, and I will never leave your side for anything." **I said. Stormfly smiled and walked over to me.

"**Thanks honey." **She said. She then nibbled lovingly on my cheek, **"I love you too." **She moved her head away but kept it close to mine.

"**Do you want to head back now?" **I asked. Stormfly nodded and flew back to the Great Hall with me, **"The Snow Furies will need a place to stay though." **I said. I looked at Stormfly and she looked at me, menacingly.

"**They're not staying at our home." **She said. I chuckled.

"**I never said they had to." **Stormfly huffed out a laugh.

We landed at the still open entrance of the Great Hall and entered.

"Is everything ok?" Hiccup asked. I nodded and headed over to the spot I was in before, and so did Stormfly.

"So what's happening?" Valka asked.

"They're staying." I said. I then turned to Stormfly, "Right Stormfly?" I asked. Stormfly looked at me and nodded.

* * *

_Lightstar's Dream_

_Lightstar's P.O.V_

_I looked around, but all I saw was darkness. I then saw Nightwing with his back to me._

"_**Nightwing?" **__My voice seemed to echo through the void. I walked over to Nightwing, who didn't move at all, __**"Nightwing?" **__I repeated. I got to his side, and looked at his face. I jumped back in surprise when I realised his eyes were slits._

_I heard something move behind me. I quickly turned around and saw the Red Death staring down at me. My entire body filled with shock as I realised that she was controlling Nightwing. I turned around and Nightwing looked at me with soulless eyes. I backed away from him, but he seemed to be walking towards me as I did so. I was so scared. For some reason, Nightwing stopped and so did I. Nightwing's mouth then started to glow a bright blue as he charged a plasma blast. Fear overcame me as I stood there, frozen in fear. Nightwing shot the plasma blast at me; the last thing I saw was white._

That's when I woke up. I quickly opened my eyes and stood on all fours. I started to pant as I walked out of the cave in the morning sun, still shaking in fear because of my nightmare. I walked over to the pond in the middle of the cove and drank from it.

Snowball and I slept here the night prier, because it was the best place for us to sleep. I was almost in tears about the nightmare, but it was more of a memory then a nightmare. I stopped drinking as I heard something emerge from the cave. I turned and saw Snowball.

"**You're up earlier than usual." **She said. I forgot about my nightmare and smiled.

"**I think you're the one that's up early, sleepy head."** I said. Snowball laughed before stretching out and yawning, **"Do you want to go see our new friends again?" **I asked. Snowball nodded.

* * *

*The Village Half an hour later*

Cammy's P.O.V

Lilly and I walked through the village, saying hello to the dragons and Vikings that we walked passed. Lilly slipped on some ice, but I caught her before she fell over.

"Thanks Cammy." She said, regaining her balance.

"No problem." I said. Lilly stood up straight and we continued to walk.

"There's something that's been bothering me." Lilly said. I turned to her in concern.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't have a weapon yet." She said. I smiled.

"Well, maybe your Dad can make a special one for you. You know, one that changes into something else, or something." I said.

"Maybe; but we'll just have to wait and see." She said. I looked forward and saw Lightstar and Snowball. Stormblaze was there as well. I ran over to them, "Cammy wait." Lilly called out. I ran to Stormblaze's side, whom of which was next to Snowball.

"**Hey Stormblaze." **I said. Lilly caught up to me.

"**Hey Cammy." **Stormblaze said.

"Cammy don't run off like that." Lilly said.

"**Hello Cammy, nice to see you again." **Lightstar said.

"**Have you gotten to know Snowball Cammy?" **Stormblaze asked me.

"**No, I haven't." **I said.

"**You should, she's very interesting, and she can be funny as well." **Stormblaze said. I got kind of annoyed that he was hanging out with Snowball, but I didn't show it.

"**Thanks Stormy, you're pretty interesting too." **Snowball said. Stormy? That's the nickname I gave him.

"What are they saying Cammy?" Lilly asked. I turned my head to her.

"It's nothing that important." I said.

"Ok then." She said.

"Could we have a few minutes alone, Lilly?" I asked, "I just want to talk with them." Lilly pat my neck.

"Sure thing; see ya later." She said. Lilly then ran off in another direction.

"**Is there something wrong?" **Lightstar asked.

"**No nothing's wrong." **I said. I looked at Stormblaze, **"Stormblaze can I speak with you over here please?" **I asked. We walked around the corner, behind a building.

"**So what is it?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Do you realise what Snowball is doing?" **I asked.

"**What do you mean?" **I rolled my eyes.

"**Snowball's into you." **I said. Stormblaze looked taken aback.

"**What makes you say that?" **He asked.

"**Oh come on; she called you Stormy." **I said.

"**So?"**

"**I'm the only one that calls you that." **I said. Stormblaze looked somewhat amused.

"**Are you implying that you don't want her to be with me?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Yes!" **I exclaimed. I surprised myself at what I said, **"I mean, kinda." **I said. Stormblaze smiled.

"**Look, I know you like me," **I was taken aback by this, **"and I respect your wishes; so I'll try to keep my distance with Snowball." **When Stormblaze finished, I smiled.

"**O…Ok; thanks." **I said. Stormblaze came over and licked my cheek once, making my face heat up. I could tell the blush was clearly visible on my face.

"**Let's keep this our little secret." **He said. I smiled.

"**I don't know why I wouldn't." **I said. Stormblaze chuckled.

"**Come on." **He said. We walked back around the corner, back to the two Snow Furies.

"**All sorted out?" **Lightstar asked.

"**Yeah" **I said.

"**Do we want to keep going Stormblaze?" **Snowball asked. I tried not to say anything.

"**Alright" **Stormblaze said, **"See ya later Cammy." **He said as he started to walk off with the others.

"**See ya. Oh Snowball." **I said. Snowball stopped walking and turned around.

"**What is it?" **She asked. I walked over to her to whisper in her ear.

"**If you ever try anything on my Stormblaze, I'll make your life a living hell." **I whispered. Snowball moved back with a shocked expression on her face, **"That's all."** I said aloud. Snowball turned around and walked away with Stormblaze and Lightstar.

"**What did she want?" **Lightstar asked.

"**Nothing important" **Snowball said, obviously lying. I smiled, feeling proud of myself. I turned around and walked home.

* * *

Stormblaze's P.O.V

As I walked with Lightstar and Snowball, I thought about Cammy. The more I thought about her, the more I ignored my surroundings. I would listen to Lightstar and Snowball talk, but at the same time think about Cammy. I was glad I was able to show my affection to her earlier.

"_**I wonder what Dad would say." **_I thought.

"**Stormblaze!" **I snapped to attention and looked at the two females, **"You're not even listening." **Lightstar said.

"**Yes I am." **I lied.

"**Really; then what were we just talking about?" **Snowball asked.

"**Uh… my Dad?" **I asked. They were silent for a moment.

"…**Lucky guess." **Snowball said.

"**I'm sorry, but can we continue this another time, my head's just not in it right now." **I said.

"**Sure; go and have a rest." **Lightstar said. I nodded and ran back home.

* * *

*Anto Residence*

Cammy's P.O.V

I was having a wonderful dream, but I was awoken by a noise nearby. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was still dark, obviously late at night. I closed my eyes and laid my head back down.

"**Cammy" **A voice whispered. My eyes shot open at the familiar voice. I looked over at the top of the stairs and saw… _Stormblaze?_ I almost jumped up in shock, but I quickly stood up without making too much noise.

"**Stormblaze what the hell are you doing here?" **I whispered. I heard Yun snore and turn over. I looked over to him but he didn't wake up, to my relief. I walked over to Stormblaze, **"Why are you here?" **I asked.

"**I couldn't sleep." **He said. I got kind of mad at him for being here so late.

"**So you decided to break in at Thor knows how late?" **I asked. Stormblaze nodded sheepishly, **"Seriously though, why are you here?" **Stormblaze looked at me with wide eyes.

"**This is why." **He then suddenly kissed me on the lips. I almost jumped back, about to hit him, but I didn't. It felt loving and heart-warming. I never felt this way before, this was a whole new experience; and I loved it. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. After a few seconds he backed away.

"**Stormblaze I…" **Before I could finish my sentence, Stormblaze quickly walked passed me, towards the window. I stepped on his tail, making him stop and turn around towards me, **"You shouldn't have kept me waiting this long." **I whispered. Stormblaze smiled.

"**I'm glad you feel the same way, but like I said; let's keep this our little secret." **He said. I smiled and nodded before lifting my left fore-paw off of his tail. He then flew out the window, without another word. I walked over to the spot I was in before, and lied down.

"_**He loves me. He absolutely loves me." **_I thought.

* * *

**You can't say that you didn't see this coming! It was obvious from the beginning. Also, I had to make Cammy go yandere for Stormblaze. If it wasn't going to be here, then it would eventually happen, so I thought that I would do it now. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

**Ever since last chapter the speed of which people that have been favoured this has increased a bit. Before it was like, 1 fav every week or two. Now it's been about 4 favs in one week. Thank you guys for liking my stories. Also, just wanted to say, I've found out the official name for Toothless' glow; it's called Titan Wing Mode. Anyone who watched the Book of Dragons short will know what that is. I found this out from playing Rise of Berk. Haven't gotten a Titan Wing yet, but when I do, Toothless will be the first to get it. I will still be referring to it as his Alpha Form, though, in my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

*Haddock Residence Stormblaze's Room*

Stormblaze's P.O.V

I woke up later than I usually would; being up late the night before caused me to sleep in. I barely stood up, and stretched and yawned. When my vision became clear and my body was fully awake, I was just about ready to jump out the window, and start my morning fly. As I jumped out the window, I was stopped by Cloudjumper.

"**Stormblaze," **he said. I turned to the large dragon so I was facing him.

"**What is it?" **I asked.

"**Your father would like a word with you," **Cloudjumper said. I drooped my head down and groaned in annoyance.

"**Can't it wait?" **I asked, looking back at the Stormcutter.

"**No, it can't. This is an urgent matter that can't wait," **He said. I sighed.

"**Fine; where is he?" **I asked.

"**At the Great Hall,"**

I flew up and headed for the Great Hall. _**"This had better be damn important," **_I thought.

Since it was a very short flight I got there within a matter of seconds. I landed at the front doors and pushed one of them open, and walked in. Inside was my father standing in front of the large fire pit with his back to me. I approached him, being watchful of my surroundings.

"**What is it Dad?" **I asked, stopping a few meters away from him. Dad turned around.

"**Good morning to you too Stormblaze," **Dad said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"**What did you want to talk to me about?" **I asked, becoming impatient. Dad's face then went from playful, to serious.

"**As the Alpha, I lead and protect the Dragons of Berk," **Dad started, **"but I won't always be here to be the Alpha."**

"**I know exactly where this is going," **I said in realization

"**Good, then I'll skip the speech. Stormblaze, one day you'll take my place as Alpha and protect the Dragons," **Dad finished.

"**Yeah; see, about that, I don't think that's going to happen," **I said. Dad looked at me with an unamused look.

"**And why not?" **He asked in a stern voice. I started to pace back and forth.

"**Well, I mean, I just don't see myself as being Alpha. All the stuff that you do as Alpha is just… dull. It's just not for me," **I finished. I could tell the look on Dad's face meant that he was surprised by what I just said.

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Positive," **I quickly answered. Dad sighed.

"**Fine then. If you don't want to here anymore about this, your mother wants to talk to you. She's outside." **I bowed my head in respect and turned around to leave.

As I walked out the door I saw my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me to arrive. I ran down the stairs and to my mother's side.

"**Hey Mum," **I said aloud. Mum got startled and jumped back as she didn't know I was here. I laughed at how jumpy she was.

"**How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" **Mum asked. I stopped laughing and looked up at her.

"**Hehehe. Sorry Mum," **I apologised. Mum seemed to calm down. **"Why do you want to talk to me?" **I asked. We both started to walk.

"**Your father and I have both thought about it, and we think it's time you found a mate." **I was completely taken aback by this and stopped walking; Mum stopped as well. **"What do you think?" **Mum asked.

I immediately thought of Cammy, and blocked out anything around me. Mum was right, but I already had Cammy.

"**Stormblaze?" **I snapped back to attention and looked at my mother. **"Are you alright?" **She asked.

"**Yeah, I'm fine," **I said. I was still befuddled at this amazing coincidence.

"**So what do you think?" **Mum repeated.

"**Uh yeah um… I think it's a good idea… but…" **I hesitated. I couldn't tell Mum about me and Cammy's love for each other. So I decided to tell a lie, **"Oh… I just remembered I have to be somewhere. Bye," **I said, panicking. I then immediately flapped my wings and flew off in another direction.

I glanced back to see if Mum was following me, thankfully she wasn't. I flew to where Cammy lived, and landed at their front door. I walked up and knocked on it three with my right fore-paw. The door was opened by Durga.

"**Oh; hello Stormblaze," **She greeted.

"**Hi. Is Cammy home?" **I asked, looking into the house.

"**Stormblaze?" **I heard Cammy's voice from inside the house. Durga moved out of the way and I saw Cammy walking down the stairs. I quickly walked in and up to Cammy as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"**Hey Cammy," **I said, happily.

"**Hey, Stormy. Listen, about what you did last night… I just can't stop thinking about it… and I wanted to say that…" **I cut Cammy off.

"**Hey, you don't need to tell me anything. Your hesitation tells it all," **I said. Cammy smiled at me.

"**You're really good with that stuff," **Cammy said. I stood proud and tall.

"**Well I try," **I bragged. Cammy chuckled.

A moment of silence passed.

"**I love you Stormblaze," **Cammy said. I looked down at her.

"**I love you too Cammy." **I pressed my lips against hers and we lovingly kissed.

"**Wait… what?!" **A voice exclaimed. Cammy and I broke from the kiss and we looked at Durga, whom had a shocked expression on her face.

"_**Shit!" **_I thought. I completely forgot that she was there.

"**Mum please, you can't tell anyone about this," **Cammy panicked.

"**Why not?" **Durga asked. Her face then turned happy for some reason. **"My little girl's got a mate." **Durga walked over to her daughter and hugged Cammy with her wings.

"**Well we haven't exactly mated yet, so we're not mates yet," **Cammy said. Durga released her from her hug.

"**I know, but he's your future mate," **Durga said.

"**Well, at the moment, we're more of… what do the humans call it..?" **I said, thinking.

"**Boyfriend and girlfriend?" **Cammy suggested.

"**Yeah; that's it," **I said. **"But right now, we're trying to keep this a secret." **Durga looked at me with a confused look, but she quickly nodded after that. **"Thanks Durga," **I said.

* * *

*The Cove*

Toothless' P.O.V

"**That kid is just impossible," **I told Lightstar while pacing back and forth.

"**Calm down Nightwing, you can't force this on him," **Lightstar said.

"**It's his responsibility to take my place as Alpha," **I said, **"If he doesn't then who will?" **I asked.

"**Nightwing you sound exactly like my father," **Lightstar said. I stopped pacing and stood there still, surprised at how I resembled her father. **"Do you remember?" **Lightstar asked. I looked at her.

"**I do"**

_*Toothless' Flashback*_

_*Twenty Years Ago Snowy Forest*_

"_**Nightwing!" **__A female called out. I turned around and saw Lightstar running towards me. She looked terrified._

"_**What is it?" **__I asked._

"_**We have run, my Dad's here," **__Lightstar said. I turned around and ran with her, not wasting any time._

"_**What?! He's here?" **__I asked, loudly._

"_**Yes; we have to get to someplace where he won't be able to find us." **__I noticed that we weren't flying._

"_**Then we'll get there quicker if we fly," **__I said._

"_**No; he'll see us if we fly. We have to remain on the ground." **__I understood and nodded to her._

_After a few minutes of running we still, surprisingly, hadn't been found yet. We eventually found a cave that we could hide in that was hidden by vines that weren't frozen. We ran in, trying to catch our breaths. I fell over, fatigued from running and I panted._

"_**We should be safe here," **__Lightstar said. After I caught my breath I stood up._

"_**So Princess, mind telling me what your Dad was doing here?" **__I asked. Lightstar turned around to look at me._

"_**He's obviously looking for me, but I can't believe he's this far away from Snow Fury Island," **__Lightstar said. I felt a wave of cold air hit me, making me shiver and wrap my wings around myself. __**"Cold are you?" **__Lightstar asked._

"_**N-n-no I-I'm f-f-fine," **__I stuttered. Lightstar rolled her eyes and chuckled._

"_***sigh* Come here."**_

"_**W-what?" **__I asked._

"_**I said come here." **__I did what she said and walked up to her. __**"Now lie down."**__ I thought it was weird, but I didn't question her. I lied down with my right side facing Lightstar._

"_**Now what?" **__I asked. I looked at Lightstar and she lied down on her side, facing me. My eyes widened. __**"What are you doing?" **__I asked._

"_**Just trust me, this will keep you warm. Lift yourself up a bit." **__I did just that and she slid her wing underneath me and put her other wing around me. I put myself down and she wrapped her wings around. I felt extremely awkward in the position, and a bit uncomfortable._

_I thought of something to do that would annoy Lightstar, and smiled. I twisted around so that I was facing Lightstar, our snouts very close to each other._

"_**Hey Princess," **__I said. Lightstar's eyes widened. __**"How are you doing?" **__I asked. Lightstar's expression turned to angry._

"_**What are you doing?" **__She asked._

"_**Just getting comfortable," **__I said. I wiggled a bit and put my head next to hers, snuggling up next to her. __**"Nighty night." **__I then pretended to fall asleep._

"_**Nightwing." **__I didn't respond. __**"Nightwing nobody falls asleep that fast." **__Lightstar said. I then started to hug her tighter. As I did so I felt her body stiffen._

"_**Nightwing, there's someone outside," **__She said. I knew that she was lying so I would stop. __**"Nightwi-"**_

"_**Hey, did you hear that?" **__A voice asked outside. Lightstar was telling the truth. My eyes shot open. I heard Lightstar start to breathe heavily, so I used my left fore-paw to cover her mouth._

"_**I don't hear anything. What did it sound like?"**_

"_**It sounded like someone speaking."**_

"_**We have no time for this; we have to find Lightstar before she gets herself in serious trouble."**_

"_**Why do you care so much?"**_

"_**She's my daughter." **__I realised that it was her father._

"_**I'll go head them off," **__I whispered into Lightstar's ear. She let me go and I got up. I walked towards the vines covering the entrance of the cave. As I walked through I pretended to yawn, __**"Who's making all this noise?" **__I asked. I looked at the two larger, adult Snow Furies._

"_**Oh; hello," **__I said._

"_**Hello, Night Fury youngling," **__one of them said. __**"What are you doing out here?"**_

"_**I'm exploring. What are you doing here?" **__I asked the same question._

"_**If you must know I'm looking for my daughter, Lightstar." **__So this was her father. __**"Have you seen anyone by that name?" **__He asked._

"_**No; I haven't met anyone by that name," **__I said, lying. __**"What has she done?" **__I asked._

"_**She refused to listen to my orders to take my place as Alpha. I'm going to bring her back so she can be mated with the one I picked out for her, and eventually take my place as Alpha whether she likes it or not," **__He explained._

"_**Well, if I meet her I'll find you and let you know. But could you give me your name so it would be easier to find you?" **__I asked._

"_**My name is Torga," **__He said. Torga and the other Snow Fury flew off away from where I was, and eventually out of site._

"_**They're gone," **__I called out, turning around. Lightstar walked out of the cave with a relieved look._

"_**Thanks Nightwing," **__She said in a calm voice. Lightstar walked up to me and kissed my cheek. My face heated up. __**"I don't think anyone else would've done that for me," **__Lightstar said, turning away in embarrassment._

"_**Nonsense; I'm sure one of your friends would've helped you," **__I reassured._

"_**What friends?" **__Lightstar asked. My eyes widened in shock._

"_**You mean… I'm your only friend?" **__I asked._

"_**Yeah; everyone else either hated me, or were intimidated by me because I'm the Alpha's daughter." **__I felt really sorry for her. She had absolutely no friends, but me. I heard a whimper from the female, which made me concerned._

"_**What's wrong?" **__I asked. Lightstar started to cry, and she rushed back into the cave. I followed her. When I entered she was lying on the ground, with tears dripping from her eyes._

"_**I had no friends at all. I was so lonely. When I tried to make friends they all just completely ignored me," **__Lightstar explained. I laid down next to her and put my wing around her to comfort her._

"_**Don't worry; I'm the only friend you'll ever need. I'm here for you," **__I stated. Lightstar stopped crying and smiled at me._

"_**Thank you so much Nightwing,"**__ She said. She then nuzzled her head under mine, and then lied down to go to sleep. I rested my head on top of her neck, and closed my eyes._

* * *

*Present Day*

"**I will never be like Torga," **I stated.

"**Then you should let Stormblaze choose his own path; if he doesn't want to be the Alpha then he doesn't have to," **Lightstar said. I calmed down a bit.

"**Yeah; you're right. Stormblaze can choose his own path, he doesn't need to be the Alpha," **I said.

* * *

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Too Much To Drink

**Well I'm back with a new chapter. I had a hard time writing this one, you'll see why later on. But anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too Much Too Drink

*Haddock Residence Toothless and Stormfly's Room*

Hiccup's P.O.V

I walked into the extension built into my home and saw Toothless sitting down, who looked like he was in deep thought.

"What're thinking about?" I asked.

"**Stormblaze…" **Toothless taught me some Dragonese, but I was only taught a few words. So I only understood him say Stormblaze.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Toothless spines then glowed, and then stopped glowing. He was telling me something Alpha related. "Is Stormblaze going to be the next Alpha?" I asked, sitting down.

Toothless shook his head. **"…if he wants to…" **Toothless said.

"So Stormblaze will only be Alpha if he wants to?" I asked. Toothless nodded. I smiled. **"Well I hope everything turns out all right," **I said in Dragonese. The look on Toothless' shocked face was enough to make me burst out laughing.

"**How did you do that?" **Toothless asked. I calmed down and stopped laughing.

"My Mum, Lars, and Durga taught me a few things so I could surprise you," I said. Toothless was too speechless to say anything. "Well, see ya," I said, leaving the room.

* * *

*The Great Hall Half Hour Later*

Yun's P.O.V

I sat in the Great Hall next to Emerald who was sitting on a chair in front of a table. She was chatting with her father Hiccup. I saw the Alpha and Stormfly talking to the two Snow Furies, occasionally laughing at times. I then saw Cammy talking with Stormblaze in an area away from everyone else. I got up and walked over to the two.

"**Hello," **I said, startling the pair.

"**Oh; hello Yun," **Cammy said in a disgruntled voice.

"**Am I interrupting something?" **I asked.

"**Yes we're talking," **Stormblaze said, **"Can we have some privacy?" **He asked, rather angrily.

"**Okay, fine," **I said. I walked back over to where I was before and sat down, keeping an eye on the two Night Furies.

I watched them chat for a few minutes, but they then walked out of the Great Hall. I told Emerald that I would be back soon, and I went to follow Cammy and Stormblaze. I walked out of the Great Hall and saw them flying towards the forest together in the night sky.

"_**What are they up to," **_I thought. I flapped my wings and flew after them, staying close to the ground so I wouldn't be seen by them.

They landed in the forest and I landed nearby. I walked around, looking for them, and I eventually found them. I hid behind a bush and stayed low, but I still watched them.

"**I'm glad we're alone together," **Cammy said, smiling.

"**So am I. No one to bother us out here," **Stormblaze said. Oh there was someone there to bother them; me.

"**Imagine how Yun would react if he found out about us," **Cammy said. Wait; what did she mean by that?

"**I know; he would kill me," **Stormblaze said.

"**Well; we don't have to worry about him tonight," **Cammy said. Stormblaze looked at Cammy confused.

"**What do you mean?" **He asked. Cammy jumped in front of the male.

"**Let's go on an adventure. You and me; no one to tell us what to do," **Cammy stated.

"**Are you suggesting we run away?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**No; I'm just saying that if we travel to far lands, there will be no one to keep us from our love." **WHAT!?

"**Well; I guess we could go on an adventure," **Stormblaze said. The male then kissed Cammy on the lips. I was shocked, but extremely furious.

I jumped out of the bushes and tackled Stormblaze, catching him off guard and pinning him to the ground.

"**Yun!?" **Cammy called out. I stared down at Stormblaze with a threatening look.

"**I've told you several times, to leave Cammy alone!" **I shouted. I charged a plasma blast in my mouth, preparing to fire it at Stormblaze. I was suddenly hit by something on my right side, and knocked off of Stormblaze.

"**I won't let you hurt him Yun!" **Cammy yelled. I stood back up to see Cammy in front of Stormblaze.

"**Move Cammy!" **I shouted.

"**No! I know you love me, and I know you're trying to protect me; but you can't protect me all the time!" **Cammy shouted. **"I'm going to protect Stormblaze from you!" **There was no arguing with her.

"**Fine, so be it," **I said.

Cammy jumped at me and tried to claw at me, but I dodged her attacks. I retaliated with a tail swipe and hit Cammy's cheek, sending her back a few feet. Cammy regained her balance and her spines extended. She flew at me and started spinning, creating a typhoon.

"**Spiralling Dragon!" **This shocked me. She could use that move?

I didn't act quickly enough and I was hit by Cammy's attack, and I was sent into a tree, knocking it down. I fell onto the ground.

"**You're not the only one that can use that move," **Cammy stated. I struggled to get back up as the pain in my chest overcame me. **"Time to end this," **Cammy said. Just as she ran at me, a blue light landed in between us, making Cammy stop. When the light faded, my father was standing there.

"**Control yourselves!" **Dad shouted.

"**Dad?" **I questioned.

"**What do you think you two are doing?" **Dad asked.

"**I was out here with Stormblaze and then Yun came and attacked him,"** Cammy said. Dad looked at me with an angry look.

"**Is that true Yun?" **He asked. I drooped my head down.

"**Yes," **I said.

"**Cammy, Stormblaze, get back to the Great Hall," **Dad said. I looked back up and the pair flew off to the Great Hall. Dad turned to me, **"Yun, get back to the house, you're staying there for the rest of the night," **He said. I got angry.

"**What!?" **I exclaimed.

"**Sorry son, but you attacked Stormblaze," **Dad said. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He then teleported me to the house, but he didn't come with me.

I didn't want to stay there, but I followed my father's rules.

* * *

*The Great Hall*

Toothless' P.O.V

I had found the place where they kept the Mead and I had drunk some of it. This wasn't the first time I had done this; I did it almost every Snoggletog. After I drank the Mead my head felt a bit dizzy. The humans call this 'being drunk'.

I stumbled up to Stormfly, as I was drunk, and I almost fell onto her. I looked up at her.

"**Hey baby," **I said. Stormfly looked at me.

"**You've gotten into the Mead again haven't you?" **She asked.

"**Well… where did you go?" **I asked, losing sight of her.

"**I'm here, you're looking at me," **Stormfly said.

"**Oh yes," **I said. I saw Hiccup walk up to us. "Hello *hic* Hiccup,"I said.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Hiccup asked.

"I think **you're the **one that's **drunk," **I said, alternating between English and Dragonese. There was a short pause.

"Right," Hiccup said. I started to stumble away until I was stopped by Lightstar.

"**Hellooooooooooo… Princess," **I said. I looked at Lightstar's confused face.

"**Are you okay Nightwing?" **She asked. I laughed.

"**I'm… just… drunk," **I said, taking time with my sentence.

"**What's 'drunk'?" **Lightstar asked.

"**You're lookin at him," **I said. Lightstar looked at me worriedly before walking past me and up to Stormfly.

"**What's wrong with him?" **Lightstar asked.

"**He gets like this every year," **Stormfly said. I turned around.

"**Hey!" **Lightstar and Stormfly turned to me. **"I'm the Alpha, I can do what I want," **I said.

"**Father?" **I turned around and saw Stormblaze and Cammy. I put my wing around Stormblaze.

"**Hello son. *hic*" **I said, **"I see that you brought your mate with you,"** I said, referring to Cammy. Stormblaze escaped from my grasp and went over to Cammy. **"I'm glad that you found a mate with some… spunk," **I said.

"**Are you drunk?" **Cammy asked.

"**Ha! Drunk, that rhymes with spunk," **I said. Lightstar then came to my side.

"**I'm going to take you home," **She said. She put her wing over me.

"**Are you coming on to me?" **I asked.

"**What? No," **Lightstar said.

"**Well don't, I've already got a beautiful mate," **I said. Lightstar nodded. We walked out the doors and we started to walk down the hill. **"Chase me!" **I yelled. I flapped my wings and headed towards the forest.

"**Nightwing! Get back here!" **Lightstar shouted. I turned back and she was chasing after me. After a few seconds I landed in the forest. I heard Lightstar land behind me. **"What are you doing Nightwing?" **She asked.

"**I like to go for a swim," **I said, making no sense. I turned around and looked at Lightstar. She looked more beautiful than I remembered. **"I never knew you were so beautiful," **I said. Lightstar turned away and blushed.

Without thinking or being able to control my actions, I kissed her on the lips. He kissed passionately for a few seconds until Lightstar pulled away.

"**Wait, are you sure this is alright?" **She asked.

"**I don't care," **I said, kissing her again. A few more seconds passed.

"**Toothless?" **A voice asked. Lightstar and I stopped kissing and we looked in the direction of the voice. It was Stormfly.

"**Stormfly?" **I questioned. Said Dragoness cried and she started to run off, **"Stormfly wait!" **I shouted as she flew off. I looked down in guilt that I kissed Lightstar.

"**Nightwing, you don't need her. You've got me," **Lightstar said.

I regained my senses and my spines glowed as I turned around. **"Who do you think you are?!" **I shouted, angry at Lightstar. Lightstar jumped back in fear.

"**What?" **She asked.

"**Everything was perfectly fine until you got here, now you're ruining my life!" **I yelled.

"**Nightwing… I love you, that's all," **Lightstar said.

"**Well guess what? I don't love you! Just leave me alone, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" **I yelled. I then immediately flew upwards, leaving Lightstar alone by herself. _**"Gotta find Stormfly," **_I thought.

* * *

Lightstar's P.O.V

I curled up and whimpered after Nightwing flew off. I couldn't believe he just did that. He made me so sad and scared. There was only one thing that went through my mind at that point, _**"What's the point in living anymore."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Saviour

**Oh man, the last chapter. I'll make this one a bit longer, but I'm not sure how long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Saviour

*Cove Morning*

Toothless' P.O.V

I woke up, perched up on a rock. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was barely up in the sky, but there was enough light to see. I tried to stand up, but my head throbbed in pain.

"**Arrggh"** I groaned. I knew what this was. It was a hangover. It wasn't the first time I had one, because every year this would happen. I stood up, and jumped down off the rock, ignoring the pain. This year was one of the few years that I remembered what happened the night prior, and I felt extremely bad about myself.

I never managed to find Stormfly, so I just went to the Cove to sleep for the night. I walked over to the pond and took long gulps of water, trying to get rid of my hangover. It helped a little bit. I heard something land behind me. I turned around and, to my surprise, saw Stormfly.

"**Stormfly?" **I said. I walked up to her and went to kiss her, but she backed away.

"**Don't even bother Toothless. I'm extremely mad at you from last night," **She said. I felt even guiltier.

"**Stormfly, I was drunk last night. I didn't mean to kiss Lightstar," **I explained.

"**Then who did you mean to kiss? There was no one else there," **Stormfly said in anger.

"**That's not what I meant. I couldn't control myself and I just kinda went for it without knowing," **I said.

"**Well I don't care. You've hurt me, and I'm sorry but I can't forgive you," **Stormfly said, turning her back to me in disrespect.

"**This isn't the first time this has happened. Remember, a couple of years back, I got drunk and tried to kiss Meatlug,"** I said while laughing a little bit. Stormfly turned around.

"**But this was different. You and Lightstar loved each other once, and so I assumed you were leaving me for her," **Stormfly explained.

"**No no no no, I would never leave you for anyone." **Stormfly's face perked up a bit, **"You're my mate; I will stick with you till the very end," **I finished. Stormfly then smiled and moved closer to me.

"**If you mean that; then prove it," **Stormfly said. I moved my head closer and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back the same way. After a few seconds we broke from the kiss.

"**Was that good enough proof?" **I asked. Stormfly smiled at me and licked my cheek.

"**It was passable," **She said. I smiled.

"**What do you mean 'passable'?" **I asked, knowing that she was joking.

"**Well… I guess it was good," **She said. We both chuckled. We had a moment of silence.

"**Does this mean you forgive me?" **I asked.

"**Oh no I'm still indescribably pissed off," **Stormfly said in a cheery tone. I chuckled. I turned to my left and saw Snowball flying down towards us.

"**Nightwing!" **She called out as she landed. Stormfly and I rushed over to her.

"**What is it Snowball?" **I asked.

"**Lightstar's missing. She told me that she couldn't live without you, and then she flew off somewhere. I don't know where she is," **Snowball explained. I got extremely worried.

"**Come on, let's go find her," **I said. All three of us took off into the sky and started looking for Lightstar.

* * *

_Lightstar's Flashback_

_*Dragon's Nest Boundary*_

"_**You have no choice Lightstar,"**__ My father said. Nightwing, my father and I were stationary flying just beyond the boundary of the Dragon's Nest. That was where the Red Death's hideout was. __**"If you step past that border, you'll be controlled by the Red Death. Your only choice is to come with me," **__Dad said._

_I looked over at Nightwing, and he looked at me. We both nodded at each other._

"_**So be it," **__Nightwing said. We turned around and flew passed the border._

"_**No!" **__My dad called out._

_As we flew past the border, I heard whispers in my head. I couldn't control my body and Nightwing and I flew through the fog. After a while, we saw an island up ahead. This was the Dragon's Nest._

_We flew into one of the caves and landed in front of a large hole. I looked around and there were Dragons hiding behind rocks and in caves. I looked down and saw a giant Dragon arise from the red mist. It was the Red Death. The Queen looked at Nightwing and me._

"_**A Night Fury; and a Snow Fury. I have big plans for you two." **__The Red Death said in an evil voice. __**"Tell me your names," **__The Queen ordered._

"_**My name's Lightstar."**_

"_**I am called Nightwing."**_

"_**You two will sleep in one of the caves outside. And don't even think about escaping; my top guard, a Whispering Death named Razorspine, patrols the island. He will find you if you try to escape," **__The Queen explained._

_*One Month Later*_

"_**Nightwing, are you sure it's safe?" **__I asked. We had left our cave and were ready to leave the island._

"_**Of course I'm sure," **__Nightwing said._

"_**What if Razorwing catches us?" **__I asked._

"_**Don't worry, I knocked him out," **__Nightwing said._

_We had reached the shores of the island, and we hadn't been spotted yet._

"_**Lightstar," **__I turned around to face Nightwing. __**"I can't go with you," **__I was shocked._

"_**What? Why not?" **__I asked._

"_**If we both go, the Red Death will send search parties out to look for us. But if I stay, then she won't need to, I'm still considered to be better than a Snow Fury," **__Nightwing explained. I calmed down a bit, but I was still frightened by going off alone with Nightwing._

"_**I understand," **__I said. I started to cry a little._

"_**Don't worry. We'll see each other again, and when we do; we'll be together again. I promise," **__Nightwing said._

"_**Nightwing…" **__I said softly. I leaned closer to him, and we both kissed each other. __**"I love you," **__I said, breaking the kiss. Nightwing started to nudge me._

"_**Now go… Go!" **__He ordered. I took off away from the island, looking back at Nightwing._

_As I took one last look, I couldn't help but feel lonely already._

* * *

*Cliff Side Somewhere On Berk*

Lightstar's P.O.V

He promised me we'd be together again; yet he didn't keep that promise. I stood at the edge of the cliff, bracing myself for what was coming. I couldn't live without Nightwing's love. I was devastated by his words the night before, and I couldn't live with myself. I took a step closer towards the cliff, now standing at the very edge. I was going to end it all.

* * *

*In The Air*

Toothless' P.O.V

"**There she is!" **I yelled, seeing Lightstar at the edge of a cliff. We had flown in from the other side of the cliff, so Lightstar was facing away from us. We landed a few meters away from Lightstar.

"**Lightstar!" **I called out. Lightstar turned around with a depressed look.

"**Nightwing? What do you want? I thought you didn't want me in your life," **She said, turning back around to face the cliff.

"**Please, I only said that out of anger; I didn't really mean it," **I said.

"**But… what makes me sad is that you won't be my mate. You broke your promise… you're just like every other male out there," **Lightstar said. She took one paw off the ground and moved it forward.

"**Lightstar no…" **She then leaped off the cliff, **"NO!" **I ran as fast as I could and followed Lightstar down the cliff face.

I flew as fast as my wings would take me, as I tried to get past Lightstar. I flew past her and off to the side. When I almost reached the ground, I turned around and flew towards Lightstar, who had almost reached the ground. I flew as fast as I could, and I pushed her right before she hit the ground. We both rolled onto the ground, after I had saved Lightstar. When we stopped we both got back up.

"**Why did you save me!?" **Lightstar angrily asked.

"**I don't want you to kill yourself over me. I won't be the cause of another friend's death!" **I said, referring to Hiccup's father, **"I won't go through that pain again!" **I shouted. Lightstar looked at me with a shocked look.

"**Nightwing…"** Lightstar said, softly.

"**Lightstar please. Don't go and kill yourself because you can't be with me. If you kill yourself, then so will I." **Lightstar looked completely stunned.

"**Then… then I won't do it," **Lightstar stated. Her words made me happy.

"**Thank you Lightstar," **I said. Stormfly and Snowball then landed next to us.

"**Is everything alright?" **Stormfly asked.

"**Everything's fine," **I said.

"**Lightstar… are you still going to kill yourself?" **Snowball asked. Lightstar chuckled.

"**No Sis. Not anymore," **Lightstar said. Snowball breathed out in relief.

"**Let's get back to the village," **I said.

* * *

*The Great Hall*

I walked around the Great Hall, observing the Vikings and Dragons that were conversing amongst each other. Most of the Dragons nodded to me in respect while saying 'Alpha' and I nodded back. I walked up to Cloudjumper, who was chatting with Valka.

"**Hello," **I said. Valka and Cloudjumper both bowed to me.

"**Alpha Toothless," **Cloudjumper greeted.

"Greetings Alpha," Valka said. I made a small growl, telling them to stand up. "I hope everything's well with you and Lightstar now," Valka said.

"**It is, thank you," **I said.

"**I just checked on Lightstar, she's doing fine," **Cloudjumper said. His words soothed me.

"**Thank you Cloudjumper, that's nice to hear," **I said.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," Valka said. I was puzzled at how she knew.

"**How did you know?" **I asked.

"Cloudjumper told me everything," Valka said. I turned to Cloudjumper and gave him a stern expression.

"**You followed us?" **I asked. Cloudjumper stood up tall.

"**As your bodyguard and second in command it is my duty to make sure that you are safe," **Cloudjumper stated.

"**You always have a good enough reason to get out of trouble don't you?" **I rhetorically asked. Cloudjumper chuckled. **"I'll check on the others; bye for now," **I said.

I walked away to go check on Lars and Durga, who were sitting near the fire. I walked up to them and Lars seemed to be showing Durga something that was in his right hand.

"**Hello guys," **I said. They both turned to me.

"**Hi Toothless," **Durga said.

"**Hey Toothless. Happy Snoggletog," **Lars said. That's right, Snoggletog was today.

"**Oh; I had completely forgotten that today was Snoggletog," **I said, chuckling. Lars and Durga laughed. **"What's that you got there, Lars?" **I asked. Lars held the necklace up. It had a diamond on it being held by a small metal chain.

"**This is for you Durga," **Lars stated. Lars put it over Durga's head and around her neck. Durga looked down at the necklace with happiness.

"**I love it. Thanks Lars," **Durga said, looking back up at him. She kissed him on the cheek. **"I'll wear it always," **She said.

"Toothless!" A voice called out. I turned around and saw Hiccup waving at me. I rushed over to him and nuzzled against him. "Hey Bud," He said.

"**Hey Hiccup," **I said. I took a step back so I could look at him.

"I have something for you," He said, "but you have to be in your Dragonian Form for this." I took another step back and transformed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see, now close your eyes and hold out your hands." I did what he said and closed I closed my eyes and held out my hands. I felt something cold cover my lower left arm.

"Hiccup; what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hang on," He said. The same feeling was then on my lower right arm. "Okay; now open." I opened my eyes and they widened when I saw silver gauntlets on my arms. I held them up and inspected them. They were surprisingly light. "What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"I like them," I said.

"They're made from Gronkle Iron," Hiccup said. That would explain why were so light. "If you look at the fingers, you'll notice that they have razor sharp claws on them." Hiccup was right. The fingers had blades on them.

"These are great Hiccup. Thank you," I said.

"Happy Snoggletog Toothless," Hiccup said.

"Happy Snoggletog to you too Hiccup," I said. I changed back to a normal Night Fury; the gauntlets weren't there anymore. I looked left and saw Lightstar and Snowball walking towards me.

"**Nightwing," **Lightstar called out.

"**What is it?" **I asked.

"**Snowball just spotted our brother flying nearby," **Lightstar said.

"**What's so bad about that?" **I asked.

"**My brother, Shine, is the new Alpha of Snow Fury Island," **She said, **"and he's looking for us."** I was surprised that after all these years they were still being hunted down.

"**So I guess you're going to have to leave aren't you?" **I asked.

"**Yeah; I'm sorry," **Lightstar said.

* * *

*Edge of the Village*

Me, my family, Lars' family, Lightstar, Snowball and Hiccup stood near the cliff side, bidding the Snow Furies farewell.

"**Well, here we are again," **I said to Lightstar.

"**I can't believe I have to leave you again," **Lightstar said.

"**Who knows; maybe we'll see each other again,"** I said.

"**There's something I want you to have, Nightwing," **Lightstar said. She used her right forepaw to remove a bracelet that was attached to her left foreleg. She slid it down her leg, took it off and held it up to me. **"Here," **She said. It was a light blue with a white stripe in the middle.

I grabbed it with my mouth and put it down on the ground. I then put my left foreleg through it as best I could, and slid it up my leg.

"**It's something to remember me by," **Lightstar said. I looked at her and smiled.

"**Thanks Lightstar," **I said. She started to turn around but stopped, and turned back to me.

"**Umm? Before I go, could I have a goodbye kiss?" **She asked. I was taken aback by here question, but I allowed it.

"**Sure; why not?" **I gave her a quick kiss on the lips to tell her goodbye. **"Goodbye Lightstar," **I said.

"**Goodbye… Nightwing." **She turned around and flew off with her sister. I watched as she flew away from Berk. I then noticed Stormfly stand next to me.

"**Please don't get mad at me," **I said, still looking at Lightstar.

"**I won't. It was only a goodbye kiss," **Stormfly said, **"You two won't see each other for a while, so I'll let it slide." **I laughed a bit at her words. There was a short pause.

"**Happy Snoggletog," **I said.

* * *

**There you have it, the final chapter. This was one of my popular stories. Thank you guys so much for reading all of this, I really appreciate it.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


End file.
